Liquid crystal display panel typically includes an array substrate, a color filter substrate, and a liquid crystal layer located between the array substrate and the color filter substrate. It is by applying voltage to control torsion of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer to realize control of light pass rate, so as to achieve a goal of display.